


“How much of that did you hear?”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Eavesdropping, Ficlet, M/M, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Julian just wanted to complain to Jadzia about how Garak had acted during Kira's racquetball game. He didn't sign up to have his feelings examined.





	“How much of that did you hear?”

“And  _ then  _ he made out like I was being completely unreasonable because he couldn’t go five bloody seconds without peering at her.” Julian huffed and finished off his drink, which was swiftly replaced by the Ferengi waiter.

“Well…” Jadzia began in that tone that meant she was about to explain how you were wrong.

“No, don’t tell me you  _ agree _ with him!” Julian exclaimed louder than he meant to, drawing a mixture of annoyed and curious looks. He sighed and, quieter, he added “Look, her father is Gul Dukat, who despises Garak and, as if that weren’t enough, Nerys is looking after her. I just don’t see why he’s looking for trouble.”

“Hmm,” Jadzia said noncommittally before taking a sip of her drink. “It sounds to me like you’re jealous.”

“J-jealous?!” Julian sputtered. “I’m not- What do you mean jealous?”

Jadzia gave Julian a patient smile and shook her head. “You went to watch Nerys’s match together and now you’re complaining that he spent the whole time looking at Ziyal. How would you describe it?”

Julian glared sourly at his drink.

_ “Exactly,”  _ she continued. Julian could hear the amusement in her voice. Jadzia moved closer and slid her arm around his shoulder. “So the question is, are you jealous because your friend was ignoring you  _ or  _ are you jealous because you wish you two were something  _ other  _ than friends?”

_ “Jadzia!” _ Julian hissed, a blush rapidly forming on his cheeks.

“So it’s the latter,” she stated with a smirk. “Why haven’t you done anything about it? You’re not usually this shy about your interest. _ I  _ would know.”

Julian let out a weary sigh. “Pick a reason.” He shook his head and sipped at his drink. “I don’t know if Garak even sees me like that. And I have no idea what Cardassian flirting is even  _ like. _ How would I go about attracting his attention anyway?”

“Oh, I think your usual methods would be quite successful,” a new voice chimed in, causing Julian’s heart to leap into his throat.

“Garak!” Jadzia greeted, turning around and taking her arm from Julian’s shoulder. “We were just talking about you.”

Julian turned much more slowly. “How much of that did you hear?” he asked trepidatiously.

“More than enough, my dear,” Garak replied, notably leaving ‘doctor’ out of that endearment. “I’d be quite willing to explain Cardassian flirting to you tomorrow night over dinner, if you’ll return the favor and explain Human customs.”

Julian’s mouth fell open and he stared dumbly at Garak until Jadzia nudged him with her elbow.

“Uh, y-yeah,” Julian stammered, blinking. “Dinner tomorrow. Yes. Sounds lovely.”

“Does 1800 at my quarters work for you?” Garak asked, a bemused smile playing around his lips.

Julian nodded quickly. “I’ll be there.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Garak lightly touched Julian’s cheek, and then he left.

Slightly dazed, Julian turned back to Jadzia. “Do I really have a date with Garak tomorrow or did I just imagine everything?”

Jadzia laughed. “I’ll help you pick out something nice to wear.”


End file.
